Kopi Pekat
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Saat malam hari di Sunny. Semuanya begitu sunyi dan dingin. Dan kali ini giliran Robin yang jaga. RobinxZoro.


**Rating: **T

**Ringkasan: **Saat malam hari di Sunny. Semuanya begitu sunyi dan dingin. Dan kali ini giliran Robin yang jaga.RobinxZoro.

**Disclaimer: **Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau One Piece itu bukan punyaku? Rasanya sudah sejuta kali deh?

**A/N: **Ini versi Indonesia dari Night Coffee. Kuterjemahkan biar jadi banyak. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

**Kopi Pekat **

Robin tersenyum melihat langit malam. Malam itu, langit indah bertabur bintang. Dan kebetulan sekali ini adalah gilirannya jaga. Robin sudah menyiapkan selimut, buku, dan sebuah senter, jadi dia tidak akan kedinginan dan bosan. Karena biasanya jaga malam itu cukup membosankan.

"Robin-chwan! Aku membuat kopi untukmu." Sanji berseru dari dek. Robin memandang ke bawah, melihat sang koki menari dan berputar dengan matanya yang berbentuk hati

Dia tersenyum. "Terimakasih tuan Koki." Kemudian tangan-tangan Robin bermunculan, tumbuh di sepanjang tiang utama untuk menerima set kopi dari Sanji: sebuah teko kopi dan mug.

"Apa kau membutuhkan hal lain, Robin-chwan?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Kau boleh beristirahat, tuan Koki." Robin tersenyum, dia memandang Sanji hingga laki-laki genit itu menghilang di dapur. Kemudian dia mengisi mugnya dan menghirup kopi pekat yang masih beruap.

Untuk beberapa saat, Robin menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca bukunya lewat penerangan senter. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, dia mendengar seseorang memanjat ke sarang gagak. Lalu, terdengar suara dalam yang sudah familiar di telinganya. "Cukup, sekarang giliranku." Itu adalah suara si pendekar berambut hijau, Zoro. Laki-laki itu menguap.

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan Pendekar. Aku senang di sini. Malam ini indah ya?"

Zoro memandang Robin dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Terserah." Dia menyilangkan lengannya di belakang leher dan memejamkan mata. Robin menghirup kopinya, dia memandang laki-laki di sebelahnya. Akhirnya dia bisa mendapat kepercayaan dari laki-laki itu setelah peristaiwa di Enies Lobby. Bahkan laki-laki ini sangat membantunya.

"Boleh kutawarkan kopi sebagai rasa terimakasih?"

Zoro membuka sebelah matanya. "Untuk?"

"Semuanya." Dia tersenyum, hal ini praktis membuat Zoro curiga.

"Jadi kau mau pergi?" suaranya terdengar curiga, atau mungkin malah terluka. Dia mengerutkan dahinya. Setelah yang mereka lakukan untuk 'menjemput' wanita ini, dia TIDAK BOLEH pergi sesukanya, meski Luffy mengatakan kalau Robin boleh meninggalkan kru alau dia suka pada saat mereka di lobby.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu," katanya. "Itu untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku."

"Aku hanya mengikuti perintah kapten. Tidak perlu berterimaksih."

"Tapi aku tidak sependapat." Dia tertawa kecil, menawarkan mug kopinya, satu-satunya mug yang dia punya, setidaknya di atas sana. Itu adalah mug sama yang diminumnya tadi. Tapi Zoro tidak memperhatikan. Dia meminum kopinya dalam sekali teguk, seperti kalau dia sedang minum rum. Robin heran laki-laki itu tidak berteriak karena kopi yang membakar kerongkongannya. Zoro langsung merasa efek kopi itu menjalar di syarafnya, membuatnya kembali pada kesadaran penuh.

"Pantas kau bisa begadang sampai larut. Kopi ini penyebabnya." Dia mengembalikan mug itu pada Robin.

"Begitulah, tuan Pendekar." Dia menuang lagi dan meminum kopinya lambat-lambat, merasakan tempat Zoro menempelkan bibirnya tadi. Pasti menyenangkan kalau dia bisa merasakan bibir itu secara langsung. Tapi Robin mengingatkan dirinya kalau dia baru saja mendapatkan kepercayaan Zoro; dia tidak ingin menghancurkan kepercayaan itu hanya karena hasratnya. Robin bangkit.

"Kutinggalkan kopi ini di sini, jadi kau bisa meminumnya."

"Oke..." Robin tersenyum dan berayun turun dengan kemampuan buah setan miliknya, hilang dari pandangan Zoro.

Zoro menghela napas. "Perempuan sialan, sepertinya aku jadi tidak bisa tidur sekarang." Dia melirik mug kopi yang ditinggalkan Robin. Aneh juga, perempuan itu meminumnya lambat-lambat. Zoro menyentuh permukaan mug yang bersentuhan dengan bibir Robin, sesaat Zoro seperti melupakan dirinya sendiri.

'Berapa kali dia minum dari mug ini?'

'Kalau begitu bibirnya pasti basah.'

'Bibir yang basah.'

Zoro berhenti seketika. Dia baru sadar kalau yang dia pikirkan itu tidak benar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pemikiran itu.

"Sialan! Mengapa dia memenuhi kepalaku dengan hal begini!" dia berteriak kesal. Zoro menghela napas dua kali, cukup untuk menenangkan dirinya lagi. Lalu menyilangkan lengannya di belakang kepala. Dia mencoba untuk tidur sekali lagi. Walaupun sekarang menjadi lebih sulit gara-gara kopi tadi. Dia tidak menyadari kalau ada sebuah mata yang tumbuh pada tiang kayu didepannya. Di bawah, dalam kamarnya, Robin tersenyum.

**Reviewnya please! Apapun pendapatmu soal fic ini. Kritik, saran, masukan, flare, atau apapun...Buat yang udah baca, aku matur tengkyu! :D**


End file.
